All is Fair
by OnyxGemini
Summary: All is fair in love and war. Isn't it? Love is fair. Especially when one follows their hearts...but what if it lead them to another. Thus creating war
1. The Thoughts of Others

_**Zuko 21, Mai 20, Azula 20, Tylee 20, Sokka, 20, Suki 20, Katara, 19, Aang 17, Toph 17**_

_**Story takes place 5 years after the war. ATLA and all its characters belong to Mike and Bryan**_

* * *

><p>Zuko sat on the edge of his bed. His feet on the cool marble tile and his head heavy in the palm of his hands. He sighs as he lies back on his bed. It's warm from their love making. He pulls the sheets over his head and breathes in the cooling scent of Jasmine and ocean. He sighs bitterly. "What am I doing?" He whispers to nobody in particular and gets up. Shakes the feel of sex off and walks to the shower so he may...…wash the smell of sex off.<p>

••••••••••

Mai stood in front of the mirror in her room at her parents' house. Every night she could hear them fuss over her and Zuko's engagement, or lack of. She loved Zuko more than anything. She always thought it was a blessing to be friends with royalty, that way she got all that her heart desired. And if she was the perfect noble woman than it would be a sure thing for the wedding ring. Yet as she brushed her long ink black hair she couldn't help but feel that Zuko wasn't 100% hers and that "he may never be."

••••••••••

Azula watched the shadow of the candle flames flicker against the walls of her bedroom. Three years after the war and "I am finally stable." She even had more friends. Few they were, but genuine. Even though she was still a bad ass, smart mouthed princess, Azula was still treated with kindness by them all. They seemed to believe that she was that way because of her father and with that obstacle out of the way she could now grow and develop into the woman she was meant to be. Zuko had placed her as the head of defence. He had said she had talent for it. Her mother had returned to them and was made Fire Nation Ambassador. She watched over her little princess with all the tender love a mother could. Azula wouldn't admit it to anybody but she felt she liked life like this. She liked the feeling of being loved.

••••••••••

Tylee walked down the palace halls balancing a glass of water on her head with little too no effort. She had asked Suki if she could move back to the fire nation. She promised to come back to the Kyoshi warriors when Azula was better, but for now she needed to watch over her friend. Things were looking up for them. Azula was getting along well with all of Zuko's friends, especially Toph. Toph was the only one who didn't sugar coat anything. Azula liked that and Tylee felt that she could finally relax without thinking Azula was going to kill her. Now Mai, Azula and her can go back to being the group of girls they were, without all the killing and stuff. As she entered the room she and Azula shared she had an idea, "we should all go shopping tomorrow!" She grinned from ear to ear as she bounced on the bed not spilling a drop on her frilly pink nightdress.

••••••••••

Sokka nuzzled his wife's neck breathing in her sweetness. Suki giggled and rolled on her side to face him. A kiss on the nose, you make me laugh. He kisses her lips, you make me love. They have been living in this blissful state since their marriage, but if you asked around you would be told it was far before then. As incredibly talented warriors their lovemaking was wild and, according to the neighbours, a little too loud. "I think Mrs. Thar would definitely have something to say about your screaming tonight."

Suki laughed happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well in that case, round two it is!"

••••••••••

Katara's gripping the front of her very sheer cloak closed. Her knuckles are turning white and she swears she heard someone. Breathing slightly she peers around the corner. Seeing nobody she tiptoes to her room. Before her door can click shut she hears the creak of another, "Katara?" She was so close.

"Yes Aang?" She pokes her head giving him the softest smile she can muster.

"Are you just getting to bed? It's 4 in the morning."

"I was thirsty. I just went to get some water." He looked at her trustingly and she crossed her fingers. Somehow she could sense Toph was awake feeling her every lie. Her heart sunk, she didn't mean to be doing this Aang. Really. Fingers Crossed.

••••••••••

"I was thirsty. I just went to get some water."

"Oh alright, well goodnight than. I love you." She nodded and smiled at him and closed the door without a reply. He shook it off. She was tired. It was complicated between them. Aang knew Katara loved him but sometimes things just felt off. Flying around on Appa doesn't bring that smile to her face like it used to, and he can't help but notice that the only time he gets a genuine Katara smile is when she's here in the fire nation. He's left her here a few times with Toph. They both like to be around and make sure Azula and Zuko are getting along. He had to admit that even he was warming up to Azula. And Zuko was always his friend. Yet sometimes the way he finds him looking at Katara makes him hope Azula wasn't all good yet.

••••••••••

Toph felt Katara's heart beat disappear as Katara jumped into bed. Finally. Toph was getting sick of having to hide their secret. Zuko and Katara would both need to suck it up and let Aang know what's going on. Poor Twinkle Toes. Having a girlfriend that was as desired as Katara was must be hard.

Especially when everyone else can tell that she just isn't as in to you as she used to be. Sometimes she wishes Aang would just open his eyes to what's right next to him. If he did he may just find somebody that would care for him like he cares about Katara. "Would you listen to me? I sound like stretch. All hopeful and junk about love." The thing about Toph was that she didn't want to be all soft and mushy for someone who was just going to be putting her second. Even if Aang decided to give it a brake with Katara, he would never take her off her golden pedestal. And Toph was nobody's second.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Please review and comment. This is kind of like the intro chapter just so you can get a feel for the characters and their settings. Hope you all enjoy and stick with me :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Please Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: ATLA and it's characters belong to Mike and Bryan**

* * *

><p>He singed the edge of her underwear ripping them free from her legs. "Agni you are beautiful." She giggled as he placed soft feathery kisses up her inner thigh and towards her stomach. She lay fully naked surrounded by the red silk sheets of the Fire Lord's bed. Her breast soft and supple under his greedy grasp and her lips full and delicious.<p>

She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back so her chest pushed into his strong one. His pale skin contrasted smoothly with her chocolate tones. He paused listening to the sound of her begging cries, "please." He replied by entering her smoothly. All the way in. He grinded every bit of passion into her that he could and when she cried out his name in ecstasy he didn't stop. He wanted to ride this out to the last possible moment. And it was moments like these that made Zuko love Katara even more.

••••••••••

Zuko sat in the garden having tea with Mai and her parents. It was a dreaded affair on his part. He never did enjoy it, yet his mother insisted. Not even the birds sang out in joy when the potential in laws came to visit.

"Well Mai, I must certainly say that you have grown into such a beautiful young woman," Lady Ursa sipped her tea and smiled genuinely. "You two must be so proud to have brought up such a wonderful daughter."

"Why of course," Mai's mother smiled humbly, "we are very proud of Mai and her accomplishments."

"We assure you Lord Zuko that our daughter would make you very happy."  
>Zuko looked up at Mai's father and stifled a smiled, "Mai has always been a pleasure to have around Lord Rohn. She is of course a dear friend to my sister and I."<p>

"Yes Zuko but I believe Lord Rohn is suggesting that Mai should become a little more than just your friend." Zuko looked at his mother. Only she could see the pleading behind his eyes. "Very well." She cleared her throat. "Lord Rohn, Lady Jee let us take our tea inside and let our children have a bit of alone time, yes?"

Zuko watched as his mother escorted Mai's parents into the palace. How was it that the only woman who could decipher his hidden messages in just one look couldn't tell that he definitely wasn't interested in marrying Mai?

"Am I really just a friend to you Zuko?" She pushed away the fine china as Zuko  
>lifted a bottle of fire whisky from under the table and poured her a glass. "After all these years?"<p>

"The dearest of my friends Mai." He poured his self a glass and downed it quickly, "don't give me that face. Please don't."

"You told my father we are friends Zuko. According to them that's pretty much signing  
>the marriage certificate right there and then."<p>

"Well would you prefer that I told them that Mai has always been a pleasure in bed?" He gave her an evil looked.

"Don't be so cruel. It doesn't fit you as well as it did Azula." She sipped her whisky and sighed, "Speaking of Azula; she tells me you have found a new lover. But she won't tell me who. Do I know her?"

Zuko looked at her sadly, "you might." Mai's shoulders tensed and she rested the glass down. "Why are you doing this Mai? You know you and I will never work out. We didn't work out before."

"Because, you stupid fool, I still love you. And I know you're just going through a crisis. And once you've had your little fun, you'll come back to me and marry me like the good Fire Lord that you are."

Zuko stood up frustrated, "don't say I never warned you." He walked away leaving Mai to sit there feeling a little pissed.

••••••••••

"He's right you know Mai. You should just forget about the whole thing and enjoy life well you can. Aha! This dress just screams Azula." Tylee turned around held a red dress up to the princess who rewarded her efforts with a flick of a wrist.

"Add it to the list." Tylee giggled and handed the dress of to a nearby servant.  
>Azula had agreed to the shopping day and Mai had no choice but to join. "I agree with Tylee. Besides Zuko's moved on and I know you don't really think he's having a crisis. If sleeping with some girl means he's having a crisis than every man is, and even some women are, having a crisis."<p>

"A really big crises. Try this one Mai. It will bring out your eyes." Tylee handed Mai a sleek black gown.

"No." Tylee added it on the list anyway, "and I do believe Zuko is just having a crisis. He and I wouldn't be having a problem if the situation of marriage hadn't popped up."

"But if he really liked you, wouldn't he be excited to marry you." Mai gave Tylee a death glare, "just saying."

"Oh Mai just relax. Ty is right. Besides, he's told his lover he'll marry her after he deals with your little situation."

Mai froze. Tylee stood there shaking her head. "Azula, when your therapist said you should be more honest, this isn't what he meant."

••••••••••

"Come on. Stand your ground." Toph swung at her target only to feel the bones of a jaw snap and hear another one of Zuko's guards call down to infirmary. "Another one? Where can a girl get a little training session around here?"

"Why don't you ask Azula? She could use a healthy sparring session." Katara walked into the sparring arena stepping over the bodies of severely beaten guards. "She hasn't bended in a while."

Toph blew her bangs out of her face, "she went on a shopping trip with stretch and needles. I was going to ask you but I missed you after breakfast." Toph raised her eyebrow, "so were where you young lady?"

"Sheesh Toph. I'm not always there you know." Katara sat on a nearby bench as Toph turned and began her breathing exercises, "I was avoiding Aang."

"Again?"

"Again." Katara played with a fire lily growing nearby. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She bended the water out of the flower, "how do you tell someone that you don't love them," she bended the water back in, "without braking their heart?"

"I don't think that's actually possible." Toph dusted her hands and sat on the ground, "the only way that wouldn't break his heart is if he didn't care. And we all know he cares."

••••••••••

"A fish? You carved my sister a fish?"

Zuko snatched the necklace back gruffly, "It's a dragon!"

Sokka's laugh busted out echoing down the hall. "Dude, I may not be an expert here but I don't think dragons have fins."

"...they're his wings."

Sokka took a look over Zuko's shoulder, "...7 wings?"

Zuko shoved Sokka to the side as he threw the necklace to a nearby guard, "dispose of it immediately." Sokka let out another laugh. "You're not much help you know!"

"Well we could always ask my dad."

"No," Zuko rubbed his temples slowly, "I want everything to be perfect when I ask him. I want the council on my side and this Mai situation resolved. Then, and only then, I will ask Chief Hakoda for Katara's hand." Zuko looked up at Sokka pleadingly, "do you think he'll say yes?"

Sokka punched Zuko's shoulder lightly, "if I said yes there's no reason for my dad to disagree. You're no Avatar, but I think even my dad could see your a better choice than Aang. Don't get me wrong, Aang's a good guy and all, he's just not good enough."

Zuko laughed. "It's funny to me that the Fire Lord is a better applicant to wed the water nation's chief's daughter than the Avatar is."

"Well you know how life is." Sokka shrugged. "You better keep practicing. I'm not going to be around to help. Remember, Suki and I are on the first boat out of here tomorrow morning."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" They both turned to see a young man in the royal guards' attire running towards them with a black eye and bloody lip.

"What happened? Was there an attack on the palace?"

"No," He gulped nervously. It wasn't every day an elite firebender had his bones crushed by a 17 year old girl. Blind at that, so the young man was somewhat embarrassed. "But I was sent to inform you that Lady Toph sent about ten of us guards down to infirmary."

"Toph did what?"

••••••••••

Toph sat on the edge of the lake in the middle of the palace gardens. Suki sat behind her braiding her hair and Katara was having a water bending session with Aang. "You think Zuko's gonna be mad."

Suki shrugged, "it was only a few right?"

"More like ten." Katara passed the water stream to Aang who brought around him and passed it back a little sloppy. "Aang you alright? You seem distracted."

Toph rolled her eyes. As Katara got older her tastes in clothing got a little more mature and let's just say it left nothing to the imagination. When any fabric gets soaked wet it clings. To everything.

"I'm fine Katara .Just a little tired."

"Oh, did you want to stop?"

"No!" Katara looked at Aang confused. "I mean, no it's alright. We don't need to get out of the water just yet."

"...uhuh?" Katara looked at Suki who just nodded her head. Training was over. "Well I'm actually getting a little tired. So I'm just going to take a swim." Katara submerged herself into the water and disappeared.

Aang sighed and swam over to the edge where Suki just tied a bow at the end of Toph's hair. "Did you have to be that obvious twinkle toes? I'm blind and I can tell you weren't that sleepy."

"Well she is my girlfriend Toph. I can look at her however I feel. Right Suki?" He gave Suki a big cheesy grin, "Sokka looks at you like that all the time."

"That's because her and snoozles are at it all the time."

"It's because, Toph, Sokka and I are married. We have conversations about these things. I don't mind him looking at me like that; Katara however may not like that type of affection."

Aang thought about it. I guess it made sense, but somehow deep inside he feels that Katara wouldn't mind if Zuko looked at her like that. "Toph!" Speak of the devil.

Zuko stormed into the garden with Sokka in tow laughing. "Ten? Ten of your royal highnesses finest? Man Toph, have I ever told you how glad I am that we added you to the group." Zuko gave him a glare and dropped next to Toph.

"Oh hush up Hotman." Toph blew her bags out of her eyes and looked at Zuko's general direction, "if they couldn't defend themselves against me it means they weren't good enough to protect you. There. I fixed the glitch in your system."

"Toph, not even I can defend myself against you." Zuko crossed his legs. He propped his chin up on his elbow and his elbow on his knee. "Next time would you kindly beat up Sokka our Aang? Leave me guards out of it. They're new!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your whining and talk to my publicist." Toph dug her heal into the side of the lake causing the water to rumble. Katara's head poked from up under the water. "Sugar Queen, we got a pissed off Fire Lord over here."

Katara smirked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Zuko caught her tone and wished more than anything to get her alone so he can get her out of those wet clothes. "Just make sure she doesn't do it again. She never listens to me and I love having you two over. But if this keeps happening I'm going to insist that you stay off the palace grounds."

Katara bended herself up and out of the water. She stood in front of him dripping wet. Her hair falling down her back onto his robes, "whatever you say your highness."

"Thank you," Zuko stood up licking his lips. Toph cleared her throat and Zuko happened to catch a glance at Aang looking at him angrily. So he composed himself, "that's all I asked for." He turned to leave but not before whispering, "Meet me at midnight."

••••••••••

Azula sat on her bed trying to teach Tylee how to play Pai Sho as Mai paced back and forth drinking from a glass full of fire whisky. "Well do you know who she is Tylee?  
>Azula doesn't trust herself to answer."<p>

"Mai stop worrying about it. Azula! Not fair. You hadn't taught me that move."

Azula shrugged, "all is fair in Love and War my friend. You know what you should do Mai. Find yourself a lover to warm your bed at night. Maybe than you won't be so tense and agitated. Why should Zuko be the one having all the fun. Oh, good one Tylee." Tylee grinned at her move only to notice Azula make a better move and gain back 5 points.

"I don't want another lover." She took a gulp from her glass and leaned against the window sill.

"Why be so picky?" Tylee frowned in concentration, "there are many fish in the sea you know. Wait Azula, my hands still on that piece."

"O hurry up won't you." Azula tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in frustration, "Mai please. My mother can't keep Zuko at bay for so long. When she finds out that he is in love with another woman she will do all she can to make him happy. She loves to see us happy no matter what you know. "

Mai turned to look out the window, "don't remind me." She stared up at Zuko's balcony where the prince himself stood shirtless. Waiting. For what she did not know. At the moment she didn't care. She just watched him as the full moon's light danced on his well toned body. She was about to turn around when she noticed another figure behind him. "What the hell?" The moonlight danced off of Zuko to land on the face of Katara. Mai stood there watching as Zuko turned around to grin at Katara and kiss her full on the lips.

Azula snapped her neck when she heard the sound of shattering glass. "Mai! I just had this room scented with calming Jasmine. Now it's going to smell like alcohol."  
>Tylee gave Azula a disappointed look and walked over to Mai. She noticed Mai's pissed of persona immediately. "Mai? What's wrong?" Mai shook her head and ran out of the room.<p>

"What was that about?" Azula walked over to the window and looked out.  
>"Oh dear." Tylee covered her mouth in shock and closed the curtains. "I should go make sure she's ok."<p>

Azula sighed, "I guess I better in form my brother of what a secret rendezvous is."  
>"Right. You better do that because moonlight balcony sex is not one of them.'"<p>

••••••••••

He was going to wait till he got her on the bed, but sometimes a spear of the moment sex drive was a little more exciting. Making love to Katara on a full moon was always amazing. Her stamina was incredible and her energy was beyond overwhelming. Having sex with her was always a work out but on the full moon, it was a ride of its own. These nights, she was on top.

And she proved that she had the right to be there too, "damn it Katara." He gripped her hips as she rode on top of him. He had buried himself in deep and every move she made sent a wave of passion jolting through him. She sat up straight as she grinded and twisted. Zuko loves seeing her like this. Her back arched and her hands running through her hair and bucking wildly. He pulled her down to kiss her. Their tongues battling for dominance. Her hair was all in his face and his hand was lost all up in those chocolate waves. Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck and she nibbled on his bottom lip. Zuko definitely loved the full moon.

••••••••••

Tylee turned left towards the guest room where Mai was staying and, Azula turned right towards her brother's room. She stopped at the door and rolled her eyes at the passionate yet animalistic noises of her brother and Katara. She knocked. She heard Zuko curse on the other end and Katara give a whine of compliant. Azula hated full moons. She was about to knock again when the door swung open and a shirtless Zuko stood steaming. Literally. "Yes Azula?" He tried to be patient. This was one of his favourite moments and he's being turned off by the sight of his sister.

"Usually I wouldn't interrupt you two but certain matters need to be addressed."

"Who is it?" Azula smirked at Katara's frustrated whisper.

"Nobody, just Azula." Zuko smiled sweetly at Azula's face, "what? You know I love you."

"Whatever."

"Hey Azula." Katara closed up her sheer blue cloak and began smoothing down her hair.

"Zuko. Let her in."

"What?" Katara shoved him to the side and left Zuko to close the door behind Azula.  
>Katara turned on the bedside lamp and Azula took mental note of how easy she can find things around in his room in the dark. "So...what's up?" Katara tried to muster up a genuine smile but it was obvious that she was fighting to stay calm.<p>

"Obviously you would like your sex time back so I'll be quick." Katara nodded at her to continue and Zuko threw her an aggravated 'thank you'. "Sex on the balcony, even in the middle of the night, is a bad idea. The full moons out and shining bright.  
>Everything and I mean everything, can and has been seen. With that said I do believe Mai would be leaving tonight for a short holiday. I told her she could use the family spot on Ember Island."<p>

Katara caught her breath, "Mai saw us? O my goodness, Zuko! That means Aang could've seen us."

"Don't worry sweetness I took care of that." Toph leaned against the door frame yawning. She had bags under her eyes and looked incredibly tired. "I just wish you two were a little mindful. Mai handles these affairs like a noble woman but Aang. Aang would kill Zuko in an instant forgetting his monk virtues."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair and looked at Katara. She kissed him on the nose and smiled at him weakly, "I guess we better give it a rest for a while."

Toph snorted, "Ya think. You know Aang uses the full moon for his nightly glides. There's enough light out to see and the air is at its coolest." Azula took note of how well Toph knew the Avatar's schedule. She knew Toph had feelings for the boy and wondered if she only watched out for him, not for Katara's sake, but because she didn't want to see get Aang hurt.

"But I don't want to give it a rest." Zuko gave her a set of his cutest puppy dog eyes, "I love you."

Katara smiled, "I love you too. And yes we are giving it a rest. Toph and I have to head back to Ba Sing Se the day after Sokka leaves anyway. So that should give us a good chance to have a breather."

"And deal with your other, not so significant others." Azula stood up and walked to the door, "good night." She left yawning as if the whole situation was incredibly boring to her. And she had to admit, drama just wasn't her thing anymore.

Toph had taken a seat in the doorway. She was dozing off, "Azula's right. Sweetness, one way or the other Aang's going to find out. I prefer he find out the right way."

••••••••••

Katara hugged her brother tightly, "Tell dad I miss him. And Gran Gran." She gave him a peck on the cheek feeling his newly grown scruff. "And shave while you're at it."

"Will do." He grinned and looked at his baby sister, "Take care of yourself alright." He spotted Aang saying goodbye to Appa, "and you better get on that as soon as possible alright. I don't want him thinking that he's sailing to the North Pole to ask dad for your hand." Sokka meant it as a joke, but when the words came up they needed seem funny at all.

"No worries big brother. I'm on it." She gave him one last squeeze and went to hug Suki. "Take care of him for me Suki. And you better not come back without making me an aunty." She smiled.

Suki held her, "sure thing Kat. I hope all things work out."

"Same here." Suki squeezed Katara's hand than turned her direction to Toph. On her way to Aang, Katara passed Zuko. He wasn't standing as Fire Lord, but as friend. She watched as he ran up to Sokka clamping him on the back. Both of them sharing their man secrets and laughing. She couldn't think of a better brother in law for Sokka.

Aang turned around to see Katara. He went to kiss her on the lips but she turned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you Katara."

"I-I'll miss you too Aang. But don't miss me too much." She rubbed her neck nervously and looked over her shoulder. Toph and Azula both gave her a 'thumbs up'. It didn't help much.

"What do you mean don't miss you too much? You're my girlfriend, Katara. You're still my girlfriend right?" Aang laughed at his own joke and then looked at Katara. She was biting her bottom lip anxiously, "Right Katara?"

"Aang," she took a deep breath and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I think we should take a break from each other. You know see other people if we want and, and give it a bit of a rest."

"See other people? Give it a rest? Why?"

"Aang. Just until we see each other again. I know you feel us drifting apart." Aang hung his head sadly, "can't you feel it?"

"Yeah but, but I don't want to see other people. That's saying you're giving up on us completely." Katara made a face. A face that told Aang that's exactly what she's saying. "Oh Katara." He adjusted the strap on his bag roughly, "Why? Did you find someone else?"

Katara looked into Aang's eyes. Her mind was telling her to be honest. She owed him that much. But her heart knew what heartache was and didn't want to put Aang through that. "No. Of course not. I just don't want you to be stuck with me when you deserve someone who could love you properly." She gave him a hug as Sokka called for him to hurry up. "Have a safe journey alright. Please don't think about us. I mean, well, there isn't much of 'us' to think about."

Aang nodded and began to walk off; he turned around quickly and kissed her on the lips. "I still get to say I love you." He smiled sadly and made his way towards the boat. He gave Toph a quick squeeze and waved towards Azula and Tylee. As the boat drifted off, the last thing Aang saw was Zuko holding on to Katara's hand. She was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. i have no idea what Mai's parents are named and I don't know the rules behind PaiSho.<strong>

**Please Comment and Review. It helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to Mike and Bryan

* * *

><p>Azula and Tylee greeted Mai at the dock. She looked as noble as any fire nation women would wish to be. Tylee hugged her softly, "how was your trip?" She was hoping that Zuko or Katara hadn't passed through her mind. In fact she was hoping she, "met any cute guys?"<p>

"The engagement is still on."

"Welcome back Mai." Azula linked arms with her friend, "and please tell me that you're joking. That you weren't over on Ember Island creating a plan to 'win Zuko back' or anything."

"My parents won't drop it and I don't see why I should have to. Katara is gone isn't she?"

Tylee fiddled with the end of her braid, "only for two months."

"Good enough. I'll take it. Zuko is a man he'll want sex sooner than later. All I have to do is seduce him."

"But Mai, absence makes the heart grow founder."

"Ty is right. Give up on Zuko please. You're starting to bore me."

"I will always bore you Azula. No doubt in that."

••••••••••

"Uncle!" Zuko stormed through the large doors leading to the tea room. He approached his uncle in 3 large strides.

Iroh sat across from Lady Ursa who was sipping her tea tight lipped. Iroh cleared his throat, "what is it my dear nephew?"

"What is this?" Zuko waved a piece of parchment, "I asked for an annulment not a list of florists." Iroh glanced over at Ursa who quickly directed her attention out the window.

Iroh took the list from Zuko examining it closely, "well would you look at that, Dragon Lilly Abundance is opened on Sundays."

"Uncle!" Zuko snatched it back and lit it on fire. He saw his mother frown in disapproval and calmed himself. "Uncle, do you think I can talk to you in private please?"

"Whatever you have to say to your uncle you can say it front of me Zuko. And that wasn't a suggestion." Lady Ursa sipped her tea again. "And if this is about the shameful happenings leading Mai to leave than I want to hear all about it."

Zuko glared at Iroh who only shrugged, "the only shameful thing I have done mother was allow this engagement to go one for so long. I don't love Mai mother. You know that."

"You may not love her now, but trust me son, she will grow on you. Besides what does, whoever you were caught with, have that Mai doesn't?"

Zuko sunk his head. He's been meaning to tell his mother that it was Katara. The one who is now his mother's favourite. The one who could do no wrong in Ursa's eyes. But somehow he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "She has my heart, my mind and my soul. I love her Mother. Please." Iroh slipped Zuko the annulment papers and he slid them to his mother, "don't you want to see me happy?"

Ursa glared at Iroh, "Traitor."

"It wouldn't be the first time my lady." He smiled and sipped his tea.

Zuko looked at his mother with pleading eyes. She rested the china cup down with grace and looked her only beloved son in the eye. "We'll be having dinner with Mai's family tonight. If this girl is so important to you, then maybe Mai and her family would like to meet her."

Zuko gulped down a lump of slight fear, "she...is no longer in the nation mother. She had just left for a short trip."

Lady Ursa rolled her eyes, "typical of a lover."

The Fire Lord stood with defiance. "She isn't merely a lover mother if I wish to marry her. She'll be back in two months and I would be more than happy to introduce her to Mai's family."

"Well than, for the time being maybe you should just tell them about her. I'm sure that would make for a pleasant dinner conversation."Ursa stood with her head held high and frowned upon both her son and the dragon of the west, "until than I want you both to think long and hard about what you two are doing. Because Zuko, if this girl is not the one, you are causing me to throw away a very promising engagement for not only you, but your people." With that Ursa slotted her hands into her sleeves and left in a ruffle of silk and lace.

"Oh Uncle," Zuko slumped to the floor and placed his hands in his lap. "What am I to do?"

"What can you do?" Iroh poured himself and the prince another cup of tea. "Drink up and prepare for dinner. I'll make sure the chef serves something strong. It's going to be a long night."

••••••••••

Katara heard the doorbell ring as the mail was delivered. She looked over at Toph who had her feet up, and Haru who was on the couch. Both were snoring. She got up mumbling "I guess I'll get that."

It was hell of a journey making it to Haru's estate last night. With the war over and all the earth nation refugees trying to make it back to their respective villages there was a heap of security stops on travellers. It didn't help that there were still some fire nation soldiers trying to get back home as well.

Katara looked through the stack of letters to find one addressed to her with a particular seal. "Zuko." She smiled and opened it reading it silently to herself as she put on a pot of tea.

Sokka kissed his still sleeping wife as he left their cabin. The journey to the water nation was a long one. They weren't even half way there. Just making it a quarter of the way was a trip of its own when exiting the fire nation and passing through the earth nation. He contemplated their reasons for leaving Appa behind and sighed. It's Aang's bloody bison so it's Aang's bloody choice. Speaking of the Avatar, "Aang?" Sokka walked out onto the deck to find Aang leaning over the railing gazing at the sea. "Everything alright there buddy?"

Aang fiddled with a piece of orange ribbon looped through a wooden bead. It was left uncarved and it would probably stay like that for a while, if not forever. He dropped it into the sea. "Everything's fine." He flashed Sokka a smile and set his gaze back to the moonlit horizon. "You and Suki alright? It's a pretty comfy cabin we got."

"Yeah..." Sokka cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "The comfiest. Aang I don't have to be Toph to tell that you're lying. You're a pretty bad liar you know."

He laughed, "Sorry. It wasn't really a virtue the monks taught me." He shrugged, "she broke up with me Sokka." The water tribe warrior stiffened a little and walked to stand beside Aang. He stayed silent. "I mean, I guess I saw it coming. Her kisses became colder, and she never replied to my 'I love you'. But I just thought she was tired. You know, joining me in my life as a nomad. Travelling was fun for her once upon a time. But with the choice of seeing other people I guess she just wants to settle down for a bit."

••••••••••

Mai put on the gown Tylee had bought for her without her consent and was very grateful. It was sleek and black and hugged in all the right places. She would wear her hair down tonight and adorn herself with pearls, no...Rubies.

"Mai?" Tylee cracked open the door and peaked in. "Oh Mai you look beautiful. You really do."

Tylee grinned and sat on the bed lifting her pink kimono to get comfortable. Mai only sighed, "Do I really?" Tylee nodded sweetly. "Do I look beautiful enough to seduce?"

Tylee's smile dropped, "...Mai. You should really leave this alone. It would only end badly. I can feel it."

"Oh please Ty. Everything will be fine."

"I highly doubt that," Azula sauntered in. She looked like royalty in the red silk kimono. Something about that colour just emphasized her sheer boredom on the situation, "What are we talking about exactly?"

Before Mai could open her mouth Tylee stood and interrupted, "nothing. Nothing that we should be worrying over." Azula shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk back out. "Right Mai? Now let us get to dinner."

••••••••••

_My dearest Katara,_

_I began to write this the moment I had gotten back to the palace upon seeing you off. I miss you already and only beg of you to rush your return. There is little to no distractions for me without you and you know how much I rely on our distractions. I know we were to give it a rest but I can't help feeling even more attracted to you since you called it off with Aang. This letter is brief and was sent to remind you of how much I love you. Which is dearly and truly._

_Forever Yours,_

_Zuko_

_P.S. Tell Toph to hurry back as well. She owes a few of my guards a grand apology. They are still in the infirmary with their broken bones! Give Haru my warm regards and make sure he keeps my lover safe. Once again, I love you and can't wait for your return."_

"By the way your heart is beating I'm going to guess it's from Zuko." Toph picked at her ear and helped herself to some tea.

Katara smiled, "he sends his warmest regards." She sat at the table with Toph and allowed her fingers to trail over the parchment. "I hope things work out."

Toph tilted her head to the side. Her bang flowing with the slight movement allowing a glimpse of her grey eyes to peak out at Katara, "and why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
>She shrugged and yawned, "Perhaps it's from this lack of sleep."<p>

••••••••••

Sokka cleared his throat, "you're actually taking this much calmer than I thought." Aang looked up at him in sad confusion. "Sorry buddy, but I kind of saw this coming. Katara's my little sister. Sometimes she includes me in on her life and sometimes she just tells me to buzz of with a nice little water whip to the head." Sokka let out a shaky laugh.

"So you knew all this time that there was a possibility of us splitting and all of that?" Aang looked at Sokka's usually carefree face and noticed a slight pang of guilt hit the warrior.

"Sorry." Aang sighed and Sokka patted him on the back, "but if it makes you feel any better I think the monks would be damn proud of you Aang."

The airbender smiled, "You think so?"

"Psht, I know so. Your girlfriend just left you for one of your best friends and you didn't get your glow on. That's a heck of some self control."

"...KATARA DID WHAT?"

Sokka stepped back bewildered, "I thought you said...didn't she tell you...O damn. What did I do this time?"

"Sokka what are you talking about? What best friend?"

"Now wait a moment, Aang," Sokka began to mumble. Anything to get Aang to concentrate on him and not the limited best friends he had. "Didn't Katara say 'let's see other people' or what have you? It's not like she lied or anything..."

"I asked her if she was seeing someone and she said no! So she was lying. Why would she lie?"

"Maybe because she was trying to protect you and prevent this." Sokka gestured to Aang's tense and angry disposition. "You know Kat, always walking around with that motherly nurturing vibe of hers. Although now that you mention; it I really wish she was a little honest with you. It would really help to relieve the problems it gets me in."

"Who is it?"

Sokka huffed, "problem number 2."

••••••••••

Zuko had just placed his crown in his topknot when he heard the soft click of his door being opened. In his mirror, next to his own reflection, he saw a small five year old boy walk in. He smiled softly. His skin was a soft ivory and his dark hair, too short to be pulled into a topknot, laid on his head combed meticulously. "Tom Tom?" The little boy smiled and walked towards Zuko. Climbed onto his bed and sat down with his legs dangling off the side. He looked at his hands. Silence. "And to think you we're so fussy as a baby." Zuko laughed and sat next to him. He enjoyed Tom Tom's company. The boy had taken to him quite fondly and Zuko had no idea why. Most children would run from the fright of looking at his scar, but Tom Tom just sits. Silent. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. On Zuko's bedside table sat five pictures drawn to perfection. Each in its own frame. One of Iroh, one of his beloved mother and the other three held pictures of his friends. "Azula has friends now. I like Azula with friends." Tom Tom went to pick up the frame that held a group picture. It was Azula attempting a smile as both Tylee and Toph threw an arm around her grinning. He laughed, "She's doesn't look very happy."

"Yeah well, you know Azula."Katara sat behind her smiling with Sokka and Aang on either sides of her. Mai and Zuko sat in the front. "Look, here's your sister." Zuko appeared to be laughing at his sister's discomfort, Mai simply sat.

"She looks happy."

Zuko stared at Mai's expression. It was blank. There wasn't even a gleam in her eyes. They looked dead and so did her expressionless face. "How can you tell?"

Tom Tom placed the picture back and picked up the other two, "she's my sister I can tell when she's sad or not. Like now, she is sad now. Momma won't tell me why." Zuko felt his shoulders sag with remorse. Tom Tom looked at the other pictures and smiled. It was a picture of him and Zuko making silly faces, "I remember this one!" It wasn't as well defined as the others but it wasn't too far from perfection.

Zuko laughed, "this is the first one Katara drew." She had been practicing using her water bending for art and the technique had proven to be very promising. Zuko and Tom Tom were her first guinea pigs.

"...I like Katara. She is always happy when I see her." Zuko looked down at the little boy. He held the other frame. A professionally sketched picture of Zuko and Katara. Her arms were thrown around him and his smile was wide and gleeful. "You look happy here too Zuko."

"Katara makes me happy. I like her too." Zuko took back the picture and placed it with the others. He stood to get ready for dinner. Tom Tom slid off the bed and followed.

"But, you look sad now. Like Mai."

* * *

><p><strong>I would guess Tom Tom was brought up like Mai. You know a little robot-ish like, but having friends who loosened up Zuko could possibly loosen him up as well. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment [they help] and review! :D<strong>


End file.
